


Sweater Weather

by universealterations (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic Kaneki With A Weird Cat [3]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to put Shiro in a sweater tbh, shiro hates anything that's not its leather suit, shiro vs sweater, someone teach me how to title these better, unedited jinkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/universealterations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's teeny pet kakuja vs a sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweater Weather

Shiro always refuses to come out from under Kaneki's bed as soon as it so much as hears Hinami's name. It takes a good hour to coax it out with a multitude of special sugar cubes. Ever since Hinami's first visit, Shiro always hides from her. It is pretty funny considering it never saw her as a threat or became territorial compared to when some of Kaneki's other friends visit. Actually, Shiro rather liked Hinami and all the attention she gave him --of course it would, it's an attention seeking mooch-- until...

_The sweater._

][

One day when Hinami came to visit, she brought along a cute little sweater for Shiro. Kaneki looks back and realizes he should've stopped her right there. He's never been able to get Shiro to take a bath or get it out of that ridiculous leather outfit. He's not exactly sure how Shiro stays clean either, especially with all the blood. 

Anyway, as soon as she even stepped through the door Shiro was right there at her feet, rubbing against her and almost tripping her several times (she couldn't even move a foot without Shiro underneath it) until Kaneki picked it up and held it. Once Kaneki let it go, it chased her down and crawled onto her lap as she sat on the couch waiting for another reading lesson. 

The lesson had gone well; Shiro kept its loud purring to a minimum and slept in Hinami's lap the entire time, soaking in the lovely petting she was giving it. It wasn't until the sweater came up that problems arose. Hinami had moved about to get the sweater out of her bag and woke Shiro. As soon as Shiro saw the perfectly-sized-sweater-for-it heading it's way it let out a screech that left their ears ringing. It floundered out of Hinami's hold; wildly throwing its tails about, managing to slam into Hinami's arm and scrambled into Kaneki's bedroom and wouldn't come out for the rest of the day. Needless to say the sweater was never brought up again and Shiro refuses to go anywhere near Hinami, even if she did give it attention. 

][

That stops now. Poor Hinami feels so bad for scaring Shiro and when it never comes to visit her she gets even sadder. Which is why the duo made a plan to hopefully get Shiro more comfortable with both Hinami and the sweater. 

Shiro normally knows of Hinami's visit beforehand but not this time. Kaneki also makes sure it is stuffed with meat and sugar cubes. Shiro is currently napping in a pile of blankets and on top of Kaneki's fluffiest pillow after a long session of petting. Hopefully it will be enough to keep Shiro soothed. 

In the early afternoon Hinami came over and the duo made sure not to make a sound as they made their way over to the sleeping creature. Kaneki pulled back the blankets off of it and gently cradled it in his arms. 

"Shiro." He cooed. Shiro twitched and turned to face Kaneki's chest.

"Shiro." He said a little louder as Hinami descended upon it with the sweater. Shiro grunted and buried himself deeper in Kaneki's arms. 

"Lift his arms up." Hinami whispered. Kaneki switched to holding Shiro with one arm and lifting up one of its little arms but as soon as he did Shiro lazily opened his eyes to glare at its human who dared disturb it's sleep and was met with the demonic sweater. Shiro let out a shriek and wiggled in Kaneki's grip, trying to get away, but he held on tight. 

"Shiro! It's just a sweater. Please at least try it on, you don't have to wear it all the time." Shiro stopped moving and narrowed its eyes up at the humans as if saying 'I only have to put it on once?' 

"Please Shiro. Just this once." Hinami begged with a pout and wide brown eyes staring at the cat thing. Shiro looked away, but raised its arms. 

After a little adjusting, Shiro's head popped out of the head hole of the cute sweater. The polka dot pink and blue sweater fit perfectly to its body (except in the back where it couldn't squeeze over the kagune, but what can you do?) and even came with a little hood with bunny ears. Shiro wasn't as happy about it as Hinami. He sulked, pouting down at the couch cushions he sat on as Hinami took pictures. 

"Sorry Shiro, but you're just too adorable." Hinami giggled; she was very happy it hadn't run away from her yet. Shiro didn't stop pouting as it dragged himself over to Hinami and sat in her lap. It made sure both her hands were petting it as it let out reluctant purrs. Maybe the sweater wasn't so bad. It was kinda comfy and if it got more attention because it wore it then Shiro could deal with it, but Shiro will definitely win next time.

_Sweater: 1 Shiro: 0_

**Author's Note:**

> animals in hoodies tho, amirite?


End file.
